


The Dark End of the Tunnel

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the following Tumblr prompt: Stiles is walk home late one night from work when he is attacked and dragged in to an alley. Stiles is sure he's going to die and try's to fight but there's three of them. Just when he thinks he's breathed his last there's a loud roar and then a large dark shape is attacking the group. The last thing Stiles sees before he faints is the outline of a man with glowing red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooboy. This one is dark. Like, super dark. When I wrote [Breeder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/843073), it was demanded that I tag it for non-con when I perceived it as dub-con (and eventual consensual). This fic has no such ambiguity. It is not just non-con; it is out and out rape without any redeeming qualities whatsoever. 
> 
> No, I do not condone rape in any way shape or form; that said, I don't believe that this fic is in any way glorifying, fetishizing, or eroticizing rape. It just seems to be a concept I enjoy exploring in fiction. 
> 
> If you have rape and/or suicide triggers please don't read any further. While there is no actual suicide in this fic, there are thoughts of it and thoughts of death. 
> 
> You have been warned.

They say that right before you die, your life flashes before your eyes, though Stiles isn’t really sure who “they” are, considering he doesn’t know anyone who has come back from the dead. The only thing he saw was a pair of glowing red eyes before it all went black.

 

Stiles had been walking home from his shift. It was late enough to be dark, but not too late for the streets to be full of drunks emptying out of the bars. He had been living in the city for just over two years, so he felt comfortable taking a shortcut. He’d done it several times before, but his luck was about to change.

 

Someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a nearby alley. He tried to scream, but a hand clamped over his mouth. Eyes wide in terror, Stiles fought with all his might, but he was no match for three guys. He thought it was over, and then he saw the red eyes. His last thought before he lost consciousness was _I’m going to die before I turn 21_.

 

 

When Stiles regained consciousness, he was laying on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar apartment.

 

“Don’t,” a voice said, and pressed an icepack against the throbbing pain in Stiles’ head.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“My apartment. Just relax. Those guys really did a number on you.”

 

“Why didn’t you just take me to the hospital?” Stiles squinted one eye open and found himself looking at a shirtless bronze chest covered in dark hair. Dragging his gaze upwards, he saw that his rescuer had eyes that couldn’t be described as anything other than hazel, but they definitely weren’t red.

 

“Too many questions,” Hazel Eyes replied. “You’re safer here.”

 

“Safer?”

 

The man’s hand dropped to Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles must have hit his head harder than he thought he because he was suddenly hallucinating black lines shooting up the man’s arm. And then his headache mysteriously disappeared. “Feel better?”

 

Stiles allowed the ice pack to slide off. “What the fuck did you do to me?”

 

The man gave him a half-smile and flashed red eyes at him.

 

Startled, Stiles jerked back. “What the fuck are you? Some kind of monster?”

 

“A werewolf, actually, but I guess it depends on how you look at it.”

 

“A werewolf. Right. Well, thanks for saving me, and all that, but—holy shit what the fuck is wrong with your face!” Stiles didn’t regain control of his breathing until the werewolf’s face shifted back to normal. “Dude, that is so . . . cool!”

 

The werewolf raised a bushy eyebrow.

 

“Can you go, like, full wolf, or is it just the halfsies thing?”

 

“It’s called my beta form, and yes, I can transform into an actual wolf, but I usually reserve that for full moons since it takes a lot of energy.”

 

“Well, Fido,” Stiles drawled as he stood up, “It’s been real, but I’ve got to get back to my life. Thanks for the, uh, saving, and stuff.”

 

A firm hand on his chest kept Stiles from moving any further. “It’s Derek. And you’re not going anywhere. I saved your ass. Now you’re going to give it to me.”

 

“Nice try.” Stiles tried to push past Derek, but realized he was now facing a snarling, red-eyed werewolf. The words stuck in his throat as he fought his feet to turn and _run_. But he only made it a few steps before the werewolf was on him.

 

Stiles banged his chin on the coffee table as he fell, but even the pain of the injury was no match for the fear he felt as the werewolf tore at his jeans. Derek didn’t both unbuttoning or unzipping them, just clawed through the fabric until Stiles’ ass was bare.

 

“Can’t we . . . talk about this?” Stiles choked out, swiping at the blood on his face.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” The werewolf’s hot breath gusted over Stiles’ hole as he licked a long, wet strip from Stiles’ balls to the top of his tailbone. A moment later, Stiles felt the blunt head of a cock pressing against him, and he began to struggle in earnest. The werewolf’s clawed hand clamped down on the back of his neck, ensuring he couldn’t go anywhere.

 

“Easy, pup,” Derek said, his breath ghosting hotly into Stiles’ ear. “This will go faster if you sit still.”

 

Stiles submitted, but only because he was afraid of what the werewolf might do if he didn’t. Derek pushed his cock past the firm rim of Stiles’ asshole, bringing tears to the boy’s eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much that Stiles thought it might have been better if the three men who grabbed him in the alley had beaten him to death.

 

Although it didn’t last long in reality, to Stiles it felt like an eternity. Only after Stiles felt the warm splash of semen inside his body did the werewolf pull out and release the had from around his neck.

 

Stiles didn’t get up right away. He was in too much pain—mentally and physically—to move. Until he felt the toe of a boot in his ribs.

 

“Get out. I’m done with you.”

 

Tears began to leak out of Stiles’ eyes. Since the night of his mother’s death, he had never since wished so fervently to die.

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr: @moitmiller](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com). 
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to prompt me. My only squick is razor blades; otherwise, anything goes!


End file.
